Thomas Chamberlain
Thomas Maverick Chamberlain is one the world's most powerful witches in history. He is a main character of Ultimate War. Thomas '''is the son of unnamed witch parents, twin brother of Christopher Chamberlain, and father of twins Hope and Grace Chamberlain. '''Thomas '''is a member of the '''Chamberlain Family, Los Angeles Witch Coven ''' History Thomas was born into a wealthy witch family in the Kingdom of Norway some time during the 10th Century. Thomas is the twin brother of Christopher. It's implied that Thomas was close to his father as he would later tell his daughter that his mother taught him the starling birds tune. Despite being born from a powerful witch bloodline, Thomas was never interested in practicing magic until the day he learned that the pure-blood lines were dying and created his daughters. After Thomas learned that the pure-blood lines were dying and that he and Chris were the last they decided to create their twin daughters, who would later become the successor of the new pure-blood line. Vowing to destroy those who would ever harm them, Thomas and Chris decided it was best to keep their children a secret. Powers and Abilities Thomas is one of the greatest and most powerful, dark witches in history due to his various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. Thomas Chamberlain is an extremely powerful witch. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic. He easily wished the storm he conjured himself away with the wave of his hand. He flung Christopher across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. Thomas used his telekinesis on Chris and threw him across the room, seriously injuring him, as he was not able to break free from it, proving that Thomas is more powerful than Chris. Weaknesses Thomas has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Grace and Hope Chamberlain Grace and Hope are Thomas's twin daughters. He loves them dearly and has vowed to protect and destroy those who'd ever harm them. He isn't ready to give up being in his daughter's life just yet. He fights for their protection against his enemies. He loves them more than anything. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm them, They hugged him. Despite their time apart the twins calls Thomas 'Daddy' showing that their bond is still strong. Name * Given '''Name THOMAS. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court.